The present disclosure relates to electronics, and more specifically, to a detection of objects.
Hardware implementations for wideband systems cannot keep up with demanding bandwidth requirements. Therefore, a channelizer may be used to reduce a band into sub-bands, where each of the sub-bands is processed on parallel channels.
Channelizer circuits are designed for static channels and are defined at compile time. However, dynamic channels are needed to react to an ever-changing radio frequency (RF) environment. For example, an object (e.g., a threat) to be detected can effectively hop center frequencies, and may thereby at least temporarily elude detection. Furthermore, the object or threat might only be detectable for short periods of time (e.g., a so-called pop-up or pulse object/threat). Conventional receiver architectures may fail to capture such pop-up or pulse objects/threats.